Can't Make A Heart
by Wyltk
Summary: Hojo finally gets up the nerve to talk to Kagome about something very important. But how will she react? (NOTE: This is not a Hojo/Kagome romance the Genre is so named for (PG) romantic situations)


AN: This was just a short Ideal I had one night and I typed it up. I'm still not that happy with the ending but a friend who was kind enough to read over it said it was okay. So I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha I don't think I'd put "disclaimer" on this story but just so you know. I don't own Inuyasha. I am making no money off this show or any of the related characters. No suing.

Can't Make A Heart

By Wyltk

~*~

At a table for two

With candle light and wine

That diamond burnin' holes in his pockets

Thinkin' now is the perfect time

~*~

"Kagome!" Hojo stood up and smiled as she approached him cautiously. She gave him a confused smile and looked around her at the dark empty clearing lit by candle light. A small blanked was laid out on the ground and a bottle of non-alcoholic peach juice with two glass beside it. 

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to come out after your recent asthma attack?" 

Kagome managed to nod through the thought of ringing her grandfather's neck. A feeling of dread was slowly working it way through her system at his nervous and hopeful smile. 

"I'm feeling fine thank you, Hojo. I got your message what did you need?"

~*~

When he popped the question he could see

The teardrops fill her eyes

She said I knew this was commin' and I am sorry

But I hope you realize

~*~

"Kagome, I've loved you for what feels like forever. I, I write poetry for no reason when I've seen your smiling face. I could sing ballads with just one whisper of your beautiful voice. For years all I'd have to hear was your name and I'd get all dreamy. 

"Kagome, I could compare your eyes to the heavens and not be closer to the truth of what they look like. Even your soul rings out with your beauty, like a winter night with the moon rising above the trees. 

"You're wonderful, and I know I'm not good enough for you. But please, Kagome," he bent on one knee and held out a gold ring with a small diamond on top, "Will you marry me?" 

~*~

You can't make a heart love somebody

You can tell it what to do

But it won't at all

You can't make a heart love somebody

You can lead a heart to love

But you can't make it fall

~*~

"I'm so sorry Hojo. I can't love you. I want to, Hojo I really want to love you. Your normal, and sweet, and I've known you for years. But I'm eighteen. Four years ago I would have said yes but I've been through so much. More then even you know."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her hand lightly over his cheek. She smiled at him sadly and turned away slightly staring at something he would never see. She turned back towards him and looked him straight in the eye.

"If I could make myself love you, I would, Hojo."

~*~

Then she reached for his hand

And said I want you to know

I've done everything that I know of

To make this feeling grow

~*~

His hand that held the ring dropped and she grabbed his opposite hand. She smiled so sweetly at him that he had to smile sadly back a tear escaping his tight control.

"I'm sorry Hojo. You'll find someone who deserves you much more then I ever could."

She leant down and hugged him tightly then she stepped back. She held out her left hand showing him the hand made wooden ring the adorned her ring finger. She gulped back her tears as she kissed his cheek sorftly.

"I'm sorry. My heart's the only thing that's not in love with you." 

He nodded and she smiled giving him one last hug before she started to walk away in the direction of her well house he realized later. He took a deep breathe and watched her before he took a deep breath and blew the candle out.

~*~

I've begged and pleaded with my heart

But there's no gettin' through

My heart's the only part of me

That's not in love with you

~*~

Two years later found him walking past the same spot with his wife. He looked over and found Kagome standing next to a guy with long black hair gazing up at the new moon. She turned towards her husband and he saw that she was obviously pregnant. He smiled slightly and wrapped his arm tighter around his wave as he waved from the other side of the clearing.

"Kagome, I'm glad!" 

She turned at her name and looked at him with a bright smile. Her eyes traveled over the women next to him and her smile widened.

"Knew you would be in the end! Nice seeing you! Hope you and your family are well!"

"And yours!" he yelled in reply and he didn't have to see how happy she was to know they were well. And happy. Just as he was. He glanced down at his wife as they walked away.

Their voices drifted back to the couple holding under the new moon. "That was an old friend. An old friend who married the only person she could ever TRULY love. Just like me."

AN: I hope you all have a great day!

Wyltk


End file.
